In the End
by ReaperTwins4ever
Summary: OK THAT IS IT I AM TIRED AND THIS HAS TO BE THE WORST WEEKEND EVER! I MEAN COME ON! i got thrown into my favorite anima and now people wont stop asking to marry me then even after that i totally had to wach my best friend falling for undertaker. the heck is wrong with this place? idontown black butler! R&R! each charicter will be paired with an oc...Girl!Ciel
1. prologe

_Prologue _

_Hey guys! My name is breezy. It's nice to meet y'all_. Have you ever looked around a classroom that really small one with all though people you grew up with? And you see that one girl sitting in the back with her head buried in a book? If so then you probably know someone who is like me. My glasses are always slipping down my face_. _And now that I think about it I didn't really care about anything until that night that one night were for the first time in my life I made a wish that came true. It was just one stupid wish. So now please enjoy my pain, my misery because this wish killed my three best friends the only people who loved me so much they gave their life for me. So lay back grab some popcorn oh and please don't call the insane asylum. So I'll talk to you all as soon as possible.


	2. the rainstorm

the rainstorm

_ "__Great it's raining" one of my friends said Jasmine was her name. '__yeah,__' I thought. Jasmine was right we sat in the second row in our last period class choir it was our electronic day. And now it's raining. _

_ Suddenly a flash of light bounces off creating shadows across the walls then the lights went out. I jumped and jasmine grabbed my hand "J-Jasmine, I'm scared I whispered I've found that when I'm lying in my bed late at night my brain sees to turn every little thing, every little nook, corner, and shadow into some monster who wants to eat me and steal my soul. _

_I saw yet another light bouncing in from the outside high school that was connected to the room that we were in. I remembered the trick Mr. Defrayne had taught to us '1…2…3…4…" I continued counting and made it thirty seconds until the menacing boom reverberated from the room. "Hmm Jasmine…I think that the storms getting closer."_

_"Check the back of your fanfiction notebook," Jasmine replied without missing a beat._

_"Well it seems it has" my voice slightly was risen from the last point of time._

_Mrs. Graff looked at us signaling that we needed to stop talking. "Breezy please tell me that you aren't listening to your science teacher again?"_

_I started playing with my thumb biting at the tip of it. "I don't know." _

_"Mhm" she mumbled under her breath to me. I jumped when the lights sputtered on and our principle's voice came on over the intercom to release all the students. Soon jasmine and I went to find our friends Emiko and Chloe, who will be spending the weekend with us for the second season of black butler. Although jasmine didn't look very happy when we left the choir room._

_"Breezy, Jasmine!" we heard Emiko yell she was dragging Chloe by the wrist our way. _

_"Well here comes the Calvary." I muttered under my voice, too low for anyone other than myself to hear. _

_We ran up to them just as another light bounced again this time in the hallway. Jasmine sighed "any one have some umbrellas?" _

_Emiko nodded slowly stating "um I have two," _

_"So who wants to share an umbrella?" Emiko asked us._

_I shared one look at jasmine and she knowing what I was about to say or rather scream, she shook her head vigorously. "You can stand under my umbrella ella ella ahe ahe under my umbrella oh you can stand under my umbrella._


	3. Just My Luck

just my luck.

"Ohmygosh." I yelled the rain pounding onto the pavement, drenching my math book and me. "I hate the rain!" I screamed into the sky, well no it was at Jasmine.

I've all resented the facted that almost three to four months younger than me, she was about five'five where i am only five'two and a half. Jasmine although new me to well to let that sentince about hating the rain slip.

"No, Breezy you don't hate rain. you love it. you don't however like lightnings or thunder." her dark brown hair was now plastered to and around her face, having sliped out of its confindment she had placed it nto this morning.

Emiko yelled "Breezy, Jasmine, hurry up i want to see him!" Him was by the way her favorite Black Butler person, named finnley.

"Yeah me too I wanna see my kitty lovin' demon!" chloe agreed

"eww well its better that claude" emiko wispered in my ear.

I desided to glomp chloe and in the prosses said "not my bassy, my dear sweet bassy."


	4. Stalker or Emiko's brother?

Stalker or Emiko's brother?

Soon after we had gotten to Jasmine's house the rain had started to let up.

Then I had remembered something, "Hey guys um I just remembered that I just got paid, and right now I need somethin' sweet and filled with sugar a.k.a monster."

They all came running back to where I stood and I suddenly got bombarded with questions, most were of them same area, like emiko's said "where'd you get money?"

Or Jasmines "how much?"

Well even my favorite is Chloe's "can we get snacks?"

"Work, $350.25 and yes Chloe we can"

They looked at me, grabbed my bag and left. About ten to fifteen minutes later they came back with my empty bag in jasmines hand.

Then I saw a slight movement in the brushes I moved closer to the contoured figure. Then out popped the stalker.

Or maybe this was so not a stalker but- "Santos! Get back here right now do not make me call mom!" "Ugh whatev's" was the boys reply

Da heck is a whatev's? "That ain't even close to bein' a word." I muttered.

**After the encounter with the freak and getting all our monsters and crap like that we finally got back to her house when, lightning struck again… and then we were back in her house because we had ran screaming inside.**

We were about to watch the last episode of the season when looking at my clock I saw that the time was 11:11. I slapped them and showed them my phone, then very quietly I whispered "make a wish."

We whispered the same thing, "I wish that we could be in Black Butler and that we were loved by our favorite anima characters."


	5. here we go

"I'm so sleepy," found myself whispering into the darkness I put my glasses into their case then put the case back into my backpack next to the monster and my wallet. Looking at them and seeing the awkward position they were in and how Santos who bribed Emiko to let him stay with us had his arm under his chin. I lay back down next to them with my back pack on my left shoulder and touched the horrid scar that marred half of my right side of my face and soon I fell asleep.

I feel a breeze. I tried opening my eyes but only a slim light came through. I started struggling when someone put a hand on my shoulder. "Shhhh don't worry hehe its ok hehehe,"

I didn't so when this cold menacing voice came out and said "stop," I was so scared I did.

I whimpered "I wanna go please, let me go."

"Ma'am what's your name?" the second voice said the one that was cold and business like voice inquired.

"It's um its B-Bre -Breezy yeah that's it."

But with more that I tried to remember the more I forgot. I remember staying at wait what's her name? "Who are you? And why can't I see?" I asked them.

"My name is undertaker hehe. And you can't see because you have a wet towel on your face."

I heard a crackle of laughter, I remembered faintly but the memory that followed with it was still very confusing.

"So dearie I was talking to my dear not so much friend and he says that you hehe fell into his arms?" when he was saying was saying this I had sat up and swiped the washcloth off of my face all thought my vision still blurry at least it was better.

"Yes, I was in room when she well fell into my arms…" the cold dominating man said.

"Jerk" I mumbled low so only one to two people could hear me. I needed help out of the thingy they had me in.

"Imma take a wild stab and say that I have glasses so either of ya know where they are?"

They both shook their heads "no"

"Was there anybody else with me?"

"No,"

"Did anybody fall like me?"

Undertaker helped me out of what I know as a coffin and said "Four."

"Where?"

"Well three at the phantomhive manner and one right here in my parlor"

"And all arrived seconds before you " the other man said

Then the memories all came back and all at once; Friday…Jasmine…Chloe…Emiko…her brother…Black butler…

I grabbed my head and fell to my knees, and screamed "JASMINE!" I screamed it over and over until she grabbed my arms I felt her she was yelling

"I told you not to ask her anything and to tell me when she woke up!"

She came over and she whispered to me "shhhh calm down shhhh its ok its ok I'm here now" her words stopped the tears that were flowing down my face.

"Jasmine!" I said

"I know"

"But, their real!"

"I know"

"And Mr. Williamihaveastickupmybutt T. spears?"

"In the room" she said pointing her head to the man with the cold voice.

"Bwahahaha," it came from the darkest corner of the room "well William I think that I have a new best friend,"

"And I am quite all right with that."

"Willie-poo but why?"


	6. Redheaded Reaper

I turned and looked over my shoulder and saw Grell and glomped him.

I must have startled him. Because seconds after I had thrown my arms around the redheaded reaper's neck I then I remembered that we were in the undertaker's parlor and he had several open caskets around us that was when we fell into one and the lid fell into place, plunging us into darkness.

"Hi," I said to the redheaded reaper to whom I was currently laying on…

"Um, hello."

"What's up?"

"What?"

"I don't know…"

"Um who are you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Breezy A. Salyer,"

"What's the A. stand for? "

"Angel"

"That's a nice pretty name."

"Nope-do ya think that they will open the lid any time soon?" I inquired to him.

"Hmm" he pondered the question "I have no clue,"

"Oh and um I wanted to let you know that I liked your red hair better than when it was brown."

I suddenly remembered that I had my phone still in my back pocket. I fished it out and turned the flash light on. The dull light illuminated the two of us and I now saw that this coffin was bigger than I had thought.

Then Grell looked as if he had an idea "what if we give them something to see?"

I raised one of my eyebrows and said "Umm. Sure."

With that he flipped me over and kissed me.

I was vaguely aware that the lid was open, then, I heard a gasp and I realized now how compromising the position we were in. I pulled my head away realizing that my lip was bleeding.

"What the heck?" Jasmine said.

"well he's not gay…" I said dabbing my bloody lip with my shirt.


	7. Dresses and water?

Soon after we (Grell and I), had left undertakers parlor that I had found my glasses and my back pack with all of my monster inside. On the floor I was about a second away from hitting the freaking reaper who put them there. "One sec. Grell k?"

"Ok"

I walked into the room and said to Jasmine "hey do you have water?"

"Yeah one sec. why?"

"My meds"

"Ok" she replied and soon came back with it.

"Thanks."

After I left and caught up with the two reapers, I was starting to wonder and Grell must have seen the look on my face, because he asked "hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I was just wondering where Imma stay,"

"Well with me of course." was the red headed reapers excuse.

"What? I can't go into the reaper realm!"

"Why not?" He wined to me.

"Hmm let me think, I'm not a reaper is the biggest part that comes to my mind at the moment."

"Umm yeah you are,"

"No I'm not I can still see for the most part."

"Ok your point is? All new recruits can see for a while or two,"

"Crap…your sayin that my eye sight is going to get worse?"

"Hey you said it not me, oh and umm by the way we took the liberty and got you a dress"

"Hold up you did what?"

"We bought you a dress,"

"You're kidding with me right? How do you know that will fit?"


	8. darn i really hate bassy now

**IM BACKKKK! DID YOU MISS ME? CUZ I DIDN'T MISS YOU HEHEHE. Jk**

"How and why the heck should I trust you!" I yelled at Grell I mean it was one thing to be shoved into a red portal but this was crossing the line "If you think I'm that stupid you should learn that I am not! I gave him a death glare as he held up a black corset, it was lacy and frilly and I was so not going to wear it. "There ain't one person who is going to get me into that thing."

"But Breezy boo! You have too!" Gell eyes looked my outfit up and down lingering on my skinny jeans; "I highly doubt that it will be a good idea if you were thoughts 'pants'"

My hands were curled into fists at the side of my legs. And my anger was boiling over. I stood in the of the reapers apartment that he had painted red, thinking about how much I would love to make his blood the red paint. I turned away and mumbled "sexiest Jerk."

He grabbed my arm turned me and said "it's either you put it on or ill have a friend do it for me,"

"Bite me," was my reply.

"Fine," he then summoned a portal and threw me then jumped into it.

"Ow!" I yelled soon after I had landed on the floor. And then the demon butler appeared when I started to rub my butt "that hurt you jerk!" I yelled to Grell who looked at the freak behind me and then they did what they did once before except that now bassy had a blind fold on when he did it.

"Bassy-Chan you don't have to put the dress on. I can do that," I looked over at the redheaded reaper who in his hands wore a black and red dress.

"Am I in purgatory?" I asked them

"No"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes,"

Crap I am in purgatory.


	9. da heck is going on? Ceil is a Girl?

Im in a dress.

and imma kill that darn butler.

its going to happen. and this dress isnt even that cute! you know they could have at leased put me into a cute one! "i hate you all and im going to kill you bassy,"

"i am deeply sorry miss."

"Bull"

he turned to Grell "well shes perceptive isnt she,"

i walked up to him and when he finally relized what i was going to do it was to late. "Well not very perceptive are you," i sneered as he lay holding onto to his happy place.

"ok," said a female voice," miss breezy i have to ask you to refrane from hurting him just yet," i turned ansd saw my self looking at the one and only Ceil phantomhive.

who...

is...

a...

girl...

"Whaaaaaatttttttt da heck is going on? sense when are you a girl?"

Ciel rolled her eyes and in replie said,"sense birth."

"Ok im confused now."

"I can see." she said in responce,"Grell please take Sebation to his room then get something frozen onto his-" she raised an eye brow at me"- his injury."

"Now please follow me, Grell please get miss breezy here something she would like."

"yes Ceil,"

"We will be taking the tea in the library, lady breezy may i ask what you like to read," she asked me when we got into the library.

"well romances why?"

"no reasons just wondering," she calmly stated to me, "please read your favorite poem to me."

"im sorry i cant."

"Why,"

"because well its in my favorite book."

"well go on read!"

"Yes ma'am: _as i am now so you must be so take my hand and come with me.."_

i read ot out of my favorite book in which i had just finished.

* * *

**did ya like it?cuz if you do please review! cuz i would like to hear from yall so yeah**


	10. and now

**Hey yeah you over there, no not you next to you yeah you. What's up smexy how you doin?**

Grell isn't very happy with me right now. He has been barely talking to me. And about three weeks ago -this happened,

**Three weeks ago:**

*Knock*

*Knock-knock*

"Who is that rapping, gently tapping on my chamber door?" Grell Growled as he threw on his changing robe. Stomping through the house to the door.

"Maybe it's the raven nevermore?" I said sarcastically as possible when he flipped his long red hair over the collar of the robe, he then gave me a look that said _'shut your mouth before I do it for you.'_

When he turned around to open the door I stuck my tongue out at him.

Monsieur Knoxs was at the door he looked slightly nervous and inquired to Grell, "umm Grell I was wondering if it could possibly be okay for Miss. Breezy and I have a conversation?"

And then to my surprise Grell said that I could.

"Monsieur please this way," I told him leading him to the living room. I then sat motioning for him to sit as well.

He didn't he sank to the floor took my hand and said to me, "Miss. Breezy I would be honored if you would become my wife, please I-I think I'm falling in love with you. I can make you happy, so will you marry me?"

I sat in shock as he asked me I then gently pressed the palm of my left hand to his right cheek, and deeply looking into his eyes and said "no I-I'm so sorry I cannot do that because I'm already in love and I cannot marry you if I have given my heart to someone already."

**And now:**

Its three days before Christmas now. And I am falling to pieces at least now everyone around me is happy.

Sebastian just got married to Chloe two days ago; after Lou tried to kidnap her and almost killed her then making Sebby-chan have to turn her into a demon in order to keep her alive she's pregnant now, yeah that freaking fast. Emiko and Finley are about to be married in January. Mayrin got a nose bleed after seeing them kissing in his room. And as for Ciel and Santos well we all know what's under the Christmas tree for her. But in the back of your mind you're most likely wondering what happened with the rest of us huh? Well Jasmine and the undertaker just got married and she changed her last name to Crevan. She sadly had a miscarriage but she's pregnant again.

Oh and um me well I'm single and as off today I'm packing everything from my world and now this world, then I'm going to move in with Jasmine.

But there's something I have to do first.

I walked down the long hallway, it shimmered and sparkled, and it was white and looked elegant. I made one sharp right and then one left, then I placed my feet together and looked at the door the words like everything else were written elegantly and said **"William T. Spears." **I gently knocked onto his door there I heard paper moving all over the place and William stated "come in."

I walked into his office and said in a voice filled with sorrow, pain, tiredness, and I knew I was on the verge of tears, "bonjour Monsieur Spears," I then placed my letter of resignation onto the left side of his desk, the overtime paperwork was on the other side completed.

He looked up when I was turning around "What is this Madam?"

'It's my resignation Monsieur."

"You are resigning? Why you are the only reaper who won't make me do paper work!"

"I know monsieur Spears. I know but it's difficult to work with a man you love who will never love you back so good-bye."

And with that I left I dropped of my reaping tool and my reaper glasses. And I left that world hoping that I would not have to see Grell's face because every time I did it hurt my heart broke into a million tiny pieces.


	11. bwahahahahaha hehe

**hey guys we have have good news and bad news bad news first k? Chapter 11 is up and we have...a murder on our hands *throws hood on top of my head* ok bad news we have about five or six more chapters to be coming up... good news now? bwahahahahaha you all have to review to find out what it is.**

* * *

So today is the New Year and I have now decided that I have to get people off my back so when William wrote me a letter asking to go on a date with him I said yes. And the date went like this:

"Miss. Breezy um what you like for our dinner tonight?"

"Well I'm not quite sure" not one bit. Heck I didn't even know what I look like any more everything is just so different.

The rest of the night we ate we laughed and then I knew what was going on "Grell asked you to do this for him didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did,"

"And what are you going to say to him?"

"The truth."

"Well, what's the truth?"

"You love him and you're a good actress, and yet even I can tell that you're lying to not only me but yourself and most likely all your friends." William said he voice softened just the tiniest bit. But it was there.

"Why?"

"Because I'm kinda scared and I'm thinking that if you don't tell him he's going to become Gay."

"Again?"

"Yes," well thats not weird.

* * *

**KEHEHEHEHEHE. Review...Pm are allowed.**


	12. Emikos dead!

**Hey y'all so… guess what? We are almost done…**

**Bu-uuu-tttt…**

**There…**

**Is…**

**A…**

**Part…**

**Two…**

**Dun-dun-daaaaaaaa hehehehehe lol**

So after William's and my date. I called Emiko.

"Hey Emi?"

"What?"

"Jeesh don't get your nickers in a twist. I was wondering if I could make a portal near you and can you pick me up?"

"Yeah sure just make it fast,"

"Kk," I hung up and snapped my fingers and jumped through the black portal. (Undertaker taught me how to change colors).

It showed up outside the phantomhive manor. I walked up to the door but before I could knock on the wooden knocker the stench of death filled my nose. I busted through the door and ran to the smell inside my friend's room that's where it was coming from. "Emiko!" she didn't reply.

"Emiko! Open the door please! Open it!" she didn't I kicked down the door and I found her. Her body. She had been murdered. And on her phone was a text to. To me it said: **Breezy watch out! You know who killed me! It's only a matter of time; they're coming for Santos then they are coming for Chloe there making all of us suffer! We're in season two! **

I-I did know who killed her. It was that man–hoe Alois Trancy!

I hate him and Claude! They are so annoying. Although, I did love it when Claude killed Alois.

I picked her up and opened a portal to the undertakers. "Adrian?" I called his name.

"Kehehe sorry dearie nobody here by the name of Adrian." The undertaker's voice echoed out of a coffin.

"Adrian I'm not in the mood because you ain't happy your mama gave you the name Adrian."

"Well I'm not the only one Sabrina."

"Yeah well I have a better reason, Adrian Crevan."

"Why are you here? This isn't where you usually are seen."

"I know it's Emiko she's um well she's dead." Undertaker stepped out from where ever he has been hiding.

"Shhhh don't cry dearie ill make her pretty once again…"

It was only then that I realized tears were streaming down my eyes after the undertaker took her body. I went up stairs to the room where undertaker had dubbed mine and went through my dresses and took out an all-black dress.

I rubbed my hands up and down my face. I had only been to one funeral and in all my life I swear I never wanted to do it again but here I am about to go and bury another loved one six feet under the ground.

I changed outfits. And looking at my dress I saw that there was nothing to be done to help it especially with were I had held Emiko's body against mine when carrying it to here I decided to burn it, so I did.

**And so this is the end of chapter 12!**

**Bwahahahahahaha **

**Byezies**

***waves dramatically* see y'all later! **


	13. almost to the end of this story

**Well. It's almost to the point where only a chapter is left…**

**And I've about given up and in…**

**So here we go**

* * *

He started picking us off one by one he took that lived with Ciel first, then when for Chloe and the baby.

Sebastian had them move out. So they wouldn't get hurt lotta good it did them. Then it happened he came for Jasmine.

And I wasn't there.

I couldn't help her.

But that sick jerk let me find her. And I wasn't alone oh no I wasn't.

You see after a week after wallowing in self-pity, almost a full year after we all five of us dropped into Black butler I was gonna do it I was about to kill myself. And all because I couldn't do it, this anymore, it hurt standing there everyone getting over there past life everyone but me.

But no I was so close so when Grell found me, staring up at the top of my bed, with the curtains drawn around me, about to drink the poison that was in a cup about to be pressed to my lips h-he stopped it the cup never made it.

And he kissed me then his razor sharp teeth bit into my lower lip.

Then she screamed.

Jasmine screamed.

The sound was cut short by gurgling, like she couldn't breathe, and I was running down the stairs but it was too late she was gone.

"Jasmine!" I screamed her name, tears streaming out of my eyes; I was the only one left. And I was so sad-no-mad. I was p.o.

Then something cracked and I hated myself this self-loathing, I had never felt so strongly before, I kept saying "it's all my fault if I hadn't been up stairs if I had been with her-"

"What? What do you think would have happened?" Grell yelled at me," you would have been able to save her? No you just would have prolonged her dying!"

"Shut up Grell!" it wasn't my voice it was Ciel's.

"Leave her be!" Sebastian said behind me.

"Why should I?" Grell yelled at them he advanced near me, his pulled his chainsaw out from behind him, "what use is she to me if she's just like any other female?"

All anyone could hear was a dull sound of flesh hitting flesh as my hand smacked him so hard his face had my hand print on it. "how dare you! To use the same line you used on Madam Red! You can try to kill me all you want but next time don't you dare think to call me a worthless woman. If anyone is worthless it's you Grell!"

* * *

**Kk y'all know the deal so bye review!**


	14. and this was how it ends

**ok i am truly sorry guys...**

**but...**

***sniffle* this...**

**is..**

**the last chapter...**

** be on the look out for the second one! i will miss you! **

* * *

I couldnt do it. Soon i knew they would come for me i didnt want it to happen like that.

it would hurt to much. so when Ciel was going to be turned into a demon i couldnt stand it i needed out of this horrid place.

i walked up to the spiders web.

And knocked on the door.

Claude opened it and looked suprised then with three fingers pushed up his glasses, an evil smirk removed his frown, "good evening madam what can i do for you today?"

"cut the crap Claude i know what you are and i know what is going to go down soon where is Hannah?"

"up the stairs in Ciels room."

"oh and if by the way you do manages to wake up his soul in her they both wont belong to you." with that i walked to the room i knew she-no- they were in.

"Hannah?" i called to her.

"yes mylady?" she said throught the door.

"please open the door there is something i need to tell you."

I heard her shuffling to me,then she slowly opened the door.

"hannah you love Alois right? you want him to be with luca?"

"Yes but how did you know that?"

"I just do. what would you do if i tell you i know how to get both of the souls?"

"i would do any thing."

"does she have the ring on?"

"yes"

"wake up both souls." she walked up to them and suddenly i heard a high pearcing scream.

i plugged my ears. "i-is over?"

Hannah looked over at me and nooded.

"you have to tell him about luca nothing else Just luca its Alois now."

She nooded.

and i left.

to find the triplets.

"Thompson, Timber, Canterberry." I felt very odd after saying the last name i mean come on! did he make his mom mad?  
then they came.

and i handed them each a slip of paper not telling them what they said or any thing else until i reached Timber. "Timber lisen to me very carfully i need you to turn up your volume and repeat to me after i tell you this. OK?"

"ok." he replied.

"you are to take this to Alois then,please take this to Hannah." i handed him two slips one with the one with it was to go to.

"i am to take this to Alois then, this one to Hannah."

"Good now go."

he left and i left after relizing i didnt want any one to die.(other than Claude)

thats why the triplets wernt going anywere where the this story was going to kill them.

and Claude is still going to die.

And i still dont care!

* * *

**Time skip!**

* * *

so its done now. i guess its time for me to be leaving.

* * *

An hour later:

i was muttering under my breath.

"once apon a time in a kingdom far away,

there sat a boy who knew nothing but of the next day,

so when the time came we hid,

in ruins far away our time we did bid,

And now we tell,

what pain and sorrows wish to yell,

and as our daily wisdom comes and goes,

we no longer want the next day

in this kingdom far away."

and with this i stabbed a knife from my wrist up. and watched as i bled out.

* * *

**allrighty then bye guess till we meet again.**


End file.
